


Chess and A Scream

by quin21



Category: USWNT - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quin21/pseuds/quin21





	Chess and A Scream

Chess and A Scream

 

Christen was sitting on Tobin's lap as the said girl was reading her bible. Christen runs her warm hand up and down Tobin's forearm trying to catch the middy's attention. Tobin looks up pushing the glasses back up her nose, placing the bible by her bedside table. Christen smiles shyly then cups Tobin's face and kisses her tenderly.

Tobin smiles against the strikers lips pulling her closer deepening the kiss. Christen grinds on the middy's lap and rubs her warm hand against her abs. Tobin moans as she feels her body get hotter. She bites Press's lower lip as a warning. Christen just giggles against the kiss and pulls off the middy's shirt.

Tobin attaches her lips against Christens neck sucking gently, letting out a moan they don't hear the door open and close. Alex Morgan bursts out laughing and puts a hand over her eyes, “Okay, okay I know you two love each other, but I don't need to see that,” the other striker utters best as she could in between laughs.

The couple slowly lets each other go, “I'm going to get a snack,” Press mutters then gets up from her girlfriend's lap. Tobin pulls back Christen for another kiss and they slowly get lost again when Alex throw's a pillow at them, “okay you two, break it up, Toby promised to teach me chess,” Alex yells indignantly. 

Tobin rubs Christen's cheeks and mouth's she loves her. Christen blushes and mumbles she'll be back quickly. The middy then turns her attention to her best friend, “Ready” was her simple question. Alex nods and opens the classic checkered board shaking her head as she eyes her bestie's lack of clothing.

As Tobin moves her last piece to check Alex's queen they hear a scream. Tobin's eyes widen as she recognizes her girlfriends sound of distress. The middy quickly picks up her shirt and tries her best to put the article of clothing on while slipping out off the room. She sprints down the hall to see Press shoving K.O. while laughing.

She laughs at the sight of her girlfriend and Kelley goofing off knowing that the defender posted the video on her IG account. Taking out her phone and logging on to IG then commenting, “I just heard that from my room,”. She makes her presence known when K.O teases her, “I see now why Pressy needed a snack,”. Tobin blushes as she fixes her shirt properly.

Christen approaches Tobin and kisses her loudly, “Jelly?, Officer K.O.,” was Press's witty reply. Kelley just sticks her tongue out then moves to her next victim. “I seriously thought something happened,” Tobin shyly whispered towards her girlfriend as they held hands, scratching the back of her neck as a nervous mannerism with her other hand.

The striker squeezes her hand and replies, “Boo I’m ok, but thanks for running to my rescue,”. The couple re-enter the room and see Alex was still busy looking at the chess board analyzing how Tobin beat her in less than 15 moves, they hear Alex make a sound of defeat, “You okay over there,” Tobin asks. “Yes, but you're rude, teaching me then kicking my ass,” was the other strikers reply. The couple laughs then sits across from her, “another game?” was Tobin's reply and they start another game.

Fin


End file.
